Jung Woo
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung Woo *'Nombre: ' 정우 / Jung Woo *'Nombre real: '김정국 / Kim Jung Guk *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' * Lugar de nacimiento: 'Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 180 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Esposa / Actriz Kim Yoo Mi e hija * Agencia: FNC Entertainment Dramas *Respond 1988 (tvN, 2016) cameo *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *The Great Dipper (KBS2, 2012) *Daring Women (SBS, 2010) *Dandelion Family (MBC, 2010) *Green Coach (SBS, 2009) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *Bad Love (KBS, 2007) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) *Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) *Sad Love Story (MBC, 2005) Temas para Dramas *''Feeling Only You'' tema para Respond 1994 (feat. Yoo Yun Suk y Son Ho Joon) (2013) Películas *Hot Blood (2019) *Don't Touch Dirty Money (2019) *Good Neighbor (2018) *Heung Boo (2018) *Fifth Column (2017) *Retrial (2017) *The Himalayas (2015) *C'est Si Bon (2015) *Red Family (2013) *Doomsday Book (2012) *Wish (2009) *Summer Whispers (2008) *Dachimawa Lee (2008) *Fate (2008) *The City of Violence (2006) *Bloody Tie (2006) *See You After School (2006) *The President's Last Bang (2005) *He Was Cool (2004) *Spin Kick (2004) *That Guy Was Cool (2004) *Spring Breeze (2003) *My Tutor Friend (2003) *No Manners (2002) Programas de TV * Youth Over Flowers Iceland 3 (tvN, 2016) * Taxi (tvN, 2014) Ep. 317-318 * Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2013) Ep. 297 Anuncios *'2014:' Mr. Pizza - (con Son Yun Jae) *'2014:' GM Korea - Chevrolet Malibu (Auto) *'2014:' In The F - Trugen (con Yoo Yun Suk, Son Ho Joon) *'2014:' Otsuka Korea - UL.OS (Cosméticos) *'2013:' Diaego - Windsor Black (whiskey) (con Sung Dong Il, Ji Seung Hyun, Lee Yoo Joon, Lee Yoo Joon) *'2013:' LG Electronics - U+ LG GX (móvil) (con Go Ah Ra) *'2013:' Dongwo F&B - Dongwon salmon (salmón enlatado) (con Han Ji Wan) *'2013:' Everland (con Jung Hye Sung) *'2013:' Mr. Pizza - Mamma Mia (con Son Yun Jae) Videos Musicales *Joo Hyun Mi (feat. Seohyun) - Jjalajajja (2010) *Jung Yup - It's Over (2009) *SeeYa - Without Me (2008) *SeeYa - That Person (2008) *Lee Seung Gi - Why Are You Leaving (2007) *Lee Seung Gi - White Lie (2007) *Black Pearl - Finally It's You (2007) *Black Pearl - What Can I Do If I Like It (2007) *Monday Kiz - The Man (2007) *Monday Kiz - A Good Man (2007) *Monday Kiz - New Skin (2007) *Jea and Kim Yeon Ji - The Day (2006) *Wheesung - Fall in Love with Someone (2004) *Wheesung - Incurable Disease (2004) Reconocimientos *'2015: 19th Bucheon International Fantastic Film Festival:' Premio Fantasia (C'est Si Bon) *'2014: 3rd APAN Star Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en una Miniserie (Respond 1994) *'2014: 50th Paeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Respond 1994) *'2013: KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor nuevo actor (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'2010: 47° Premios del Cine Daejeon:' Mejor actor revelación (Wish) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Gaesung High School **Seoul Institute of the Arts **Kyungnam University (Licenciatura en Comunicación e Información) **Kyung Hee University (Master Escuela de Comunicación e Información) *'Aficiones:' El ejercicio (Acrobacias, boxeo, taekwondo), el canto *El 21 de Mayo de 2015 se conoció que había firmado contrato con FNC Entertainment. *Jung Woo se casó con la actriz Kim Yoo Mi el 16 de enero de 2016. Se convirtieron en una pareja después de protagonizar juntos la película Red Family en el 2013. *El 15 de diciembre de 2016 su esposa dió a luz a su primera hija. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Jung Woo.jpg Jung Woo2.jpg Jung Woo3.jpg Jung Woo4.jpg Jung Woo5.jpg Jung Woo6.jpg Jung Woo7.jpg Jung Woo8.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KActor